Bonjour, John
by Nauss
Summary: Dans la suite de l'E01S04. - Sherlock écrit des SMS. Sherlock parle. Sherlock écrit des SMS. Et il attend une réponse de la seule personne qui compte. - (Rien d'explicit dans ce résumé parce qu'à bas les spoils)
1. Chapter 1

C'est rigolo, j'ai publié _Les Plaies qui Guérissent_ en me disant "Zut, je n'ai bientôt plus rien à poster d'avance et je n'ai plus d'inspi ni de temps en ce moment." Et puis y'a des trucs qui se sont passés.

La publication du jour (ici le premier chapitre de... sept, il me semble, qui sont déjà écrits) est née de mon visionnage de **l'épisode 1 de la saison 4** hier soir. Ca n'a rien d'une hypothèse de qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans la suite, hein, juste mon esprit qui a tourné en roue libre cette nuit.

Du coup **SPOILER** **ALERT**. Comme vraiment.

Le deuxième warning concernera la longueur des chapitres. Elle sera aléatoire. Et le dernier chapitre est très court, d'ailleurs. Soyez prévenus.

Des bisous, merci à vous tous de me suivre, des mercis à **Adalas, odea nightingale, Cherina1625, Innocent1984, Mana2707, Louisana NoGo, Electre1964, ChibiMoony, Petit Pandacorne, Tristana379, Nekonya-Myu, Mimi Kitsuni** et **Kate Nightingale** pour vos reviews sur Les Plaies qui guérissent, je réponds dès que je peux ! Mercis pour vos favs, pour vos followings !

Bon lecturage !

 **Et merci.**

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 1

.

Bonjour, John. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide pour Rosie ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ? - SH  
John ? - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH  
John, je sais que tu m'en veux et tu en as tous les droits. - SH  
John, réponds. - SH  
C'est parfaitement puérile. - SH

Bonjour John. Excuse-moi. Pour mon message d'hier. - SH  
Pour tout le reste. - SH

Bonjour, John. Est-ce que tu lis mes messages ? - SH

Bonjour, John. J'espère que tu vas bien. - SH

Bonjour John. J'ai vu Molly il y a deux jours. Du coup je ne m'attends plus à ce que tu me répondes. - SH  
John, réponds-moi. - SH  
Je sais que j'avais promis que je vous garderais saufs, tous les trois. J'ai échoué. J'en suis terriblement désolé. - SH

Bonjour John. J'ai rendez-vous pour une consultation chez une psychiatre, tout à l'heure. Le Docteur Thompson. Tu la connais, je crois ? Est-ce une bonne référence ? Je n'ai pas su quoi en penser au téléphone.  
A posteriori, la première rencontre me semble vaine. Pleine de lieux communs. Mais elle m'a redonné rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. - SH  
J'ai toujours détesté les psychiatres. - SH  
Je ne veux pas avoir besoin d'une psychiatre. - SH

Tu me manques. - SH  
Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, John. - SH  
Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour que tu m'envoies un signe de vie ? - SH

Bonjour, John. J'ai vu Molly à Regent's Park aujourd'hui. Rosie est très jolie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a déjà sept mois. - SH  
Tu es un père formidable. - SH  
Je t'admire tellement d'être capable de prendre soin d'un autre être humain que toi-même, de façon totalement désintéressée. - SH  
Est-ce que Lestrade et toi sous-entendiez que je représentais pour toi la même charge qu'un bébé, cette fois-là ? - SH

Bonjour John. - SH  
Je suis désolé. - SH  
Réponds-moi. - SH  
Même un message blanc. - SH  
Comme ça je saurai que tu lis mes messages. - SH

Bonjour, John. J'ai vu le Docteur Thompson aujourd'hui. Elle refuse de comprendre que je suis responsable de tout ce chaos. Comment je pourrais lui faire voir ce que tu vois ? - SH

Bonjour John. J'ai hurlé après Lestrade, tout-à-l'heure, parce que j'ai eu l'espoir insensé et inexplicable que le SMS que je venais de recevoir était de ta part, alors qu'il m'envoyait les détails d'une enquête. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il me recontacte, après ce que je lui ai dit. Tant mieux, je n'ai plus envie d'enquêter. - SH  
Tout est ennuyeux. - SH

Pourquoi je finis systématiquement par détruire tout ce qui m'apporte du bonheur ? - SH

Le Docteur Thompson me dit que je ne me crois pas autorisé à être heureux. Enfin, elle m'a amené à dire qu'elle croyait ça. - SH  
Est-ce que je ne m'autorise pas à être heureux ? - SH  
Pourquoi je ferais ça ? - SH

Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'être heureux quand on blesse le meilleur ami qui soit au point qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de nous ? - SH  
A-t-on le droit d'être heureux quand on est détestable au point d'être totalement seul et de n'avoir personne qui nous trouve la moindre qualité ? - SH  
Pourquoi ai-je sauté du toit, il y a quatre ans ?  
Pourquoi suis-je entré dans le jeu de Moriarty, alors que je savais, au fond de moi, que j'avais tout à y perdre ?  
Pourquoi ai-je joué le jeu de Magnussen et son Palais Mental ?  
Pourquoi les gens t'utilisent-ils pour m'atteindre ?

Bonjour, John. Joyeux Halloween. - SH  
Est-ce que tu as offert du pain d'épice à Rosie ? - SH  
Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il serait de tradition d'offrir à cette fête. - SH

Tu te rappelles, les bustes de Thatcher ? Comment peut-on être fanatique d'une personne au point de vouloir son buste chez soi, et à fortiori de cette femme ? - SH  
Réponds-moi, John, s'il te plaît. - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH  
John, je ne sais plus quoi faire. - SH  
Tu as bloqué mon numéro  
Tu as bloqué mon numéro, n'est-ce pas ?* - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH  
J'arrête de te harceler. Ça doit être très désagréable. - SH

* * *

Bonjour, John. Désolé, j'ai craqué. Trois semaines sans t'écrire, tu as dû croire que tu étais débarrassé de moi... - SH  
Excuse-moi. J'ai eu l'impression que j'allais devenir fou, si je gardais tout ce que je t'écris dans ma tête. - SH  
Réponds-moi, John. - SH

Bonjour John. Le Docteur Thompson s'inquiète, apparemment. Il n'y a pourtant pas de raison. - SH  
Je crois. - SH

J'ai besoin que tu me répondes, John. Vraiment. - SH  
Vraiment vraiment. - SH

Bonjour, John. Lestrade m'a envoyé une affaire. Rdv au 25, Fisher's Street dans 1/2 heure. Double homicide. - SH  
Ça pourrait être dangereux. - SH  
Désolé, ce n'est pas vrai. J'espérais que tu viendrais quand même. - SH  
Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Lestrade depuis près de deux mois, en réalité. - SH

Bonjour, John. Je viens d'échapper à un traquenard Familial. Ça m'a fait penser à Noël chez mes parents, l'an dernier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse déjà un an, à quelques semaines près. - SH  
Surprenant comme le simple fait de repenser à tout ce qui a suivi depuis me lacère de l'intérieur. - SH  
Je peux te le dire, puisque tu ne lis pas. - SH

Bonjour, John. Si je te menaçais de sortir acheter de l'héroïne si tu continues à ne pas me donner signe de vie, tu reviendrais ? - SH

Je suis un ami et un être humain abominable. - SH  
C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? - SH  
Tu es toujours mon seul, unique et meilleur ami, en ce qui me concerne. - SH  
John, je n'en peux plus. - SH  
Tout est ennuyeux. - SH  
Tout est vide, je méprise tout, alors que je suis moi-même méprisable. Comment est-ce possible que le monde dans lequel on vit et notre propre vie puissent n'avoir aucun sens comme ça ?  
Pourquoi se faire du mal de cette façon, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, en vrai, et que notre vie sera toujours insignifiante et n'aura jamais le moindre sens, ne sera jamais qu'absurde ? C'est quoi, le sens de ma vie ?  
John  
John

Bonjour, John. Si je t'écris une lettre, la liras-tu ? - SH

Bonjour, John. Je crois que le Docteur Thompson a décidé d'appeler Mycroft, à l'issue de notre séance aujourd'hui. - SH  
C'est lui ma « personne de confiance », ironique non ? - SH  
Il n'y avait personne d'autre. - SH  
Il n'y a personne d'autre. - SH  
John. - SH  
John. - SH  
John. - SH  
John. - SH

John. - SH

.

* * *

 **À dès-que-j'aurai-recopié-la-suite-sur-pc (je sais pas quand. Bientôt. J'ai pas envie de prendre trois semaine à publier cette histoire.)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**

Nauss


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 2

.

Bonjour, John.

C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Je finis par l'écrire, ce mot. Celui que représentait mon appel téléphonique depuis le haut de Saint Barts, il y a quatre ans. Tu m'en avais voulu, à l'époque. De t'avoir appelé juste avant de me suicider. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais senti responsable de ma mort, parce que si je t'appelais en dernier, cela signifiait que je comptais sur toi pour m'empêcher de sauter. Et que tu n'avais pas réussi à trouver les mots qu'il me fallait entendre pour rester. Sauf que la situation n'était pas réelle. Ensuite, tu m'en as voulu parce que je n'étais pas mort, que tu avais vécu pendant deux ans avec ce fardeau alors que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher. J'imagine qu'en réalité, tu m'en veux toujours pour ça. Encore plus en ce moment, puisque, d'après le docteur Thompson, tu es en train de ruminer toutes ces choses que j'ai faites et qui t'ont fait du mal. Y compris celles que tu pensais avoir toi-même oubliées et pardonnées. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a, j'en suis conscient.

Avec cette note, celle de la chute de Moriarty, celle de _ma_ chute, tu m'avais reproché d'avoir voulu jouer avec tes sentiments. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire. Que ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu me voies mourir. Aujourd'hui, tu sais pourquoi j'ai dû sauter. Et il _fallait_ que tu la voies, cette chute, John. Sinon tu n'y aurais jamais cru, tu as – tu avais – bien trop foi en moi. Tu aurais été convaincu – à raison – que je vivais toujours, quelque part, attendant mon heure pour réapparaître. Aujourd'hui, les détails sont devenus un peu flous, et je ne parviens plus à me souvenir pourquoi il était important que tu me croies mort de toute la profondeur de ton âme.

En vérité, tu étais la seule personne à qui je pouvais – à qui je voulais – parler à ce moment-là. J'avais besoin de toi, de ta voix, pour avoir le courage de sauter. Je savais que je n'allais plus te voir pendant plusieurs années, que tu allais me croire mort. Je n'étais même pas sûr que je rentrerais en vie. Il fallait que je te dise au revoir, John.

Je ne comptais absolument pas parler de ça dans ce mot. Celui que je suis présentement en train d'écrire. C'est dur de se fixer sur une chose, en ce moment. Il y a tant de sujets que je n'ai pas su aborder avec toi.

Ma vie est devenu un vaste néant, John. Perdre Mary, dans ces circonstances, de ma faute, était en soi déjà plus que je ne pensais pouvoir le supporter. Te perdre en même temps est au-delà de mes forces. Tu le sais mieux que personne : je ne suis absolument pas une personne forte. Ou alors peut-être l'ignores-tu, puisqu'à partir du moment où tu m'as rejoint il y a quelques années, j'ai enfin eu le pilier sur lequel j'avais besoin de m'appuyer. C'est t'avoir à mes côtés qui me rend fort. Je ne le suis plus, maintenant que tu n'es plus là.

Les enquêtes n'ont aucune saveur, sans toi. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas à quand remonte la dernière que j'ai acceptée. Ça se compte en semaines, sans doute. En mois.

Parce que ça a toujours été toi. Toujours. A partir du moment où tu as emménagé au 221B, Baker Street, ce n'était plus les enquêtes en soi que je recherchais. Ce n'était, plutôt, plus le frisson de puissance et la sensation de supériorité que m'inspirait le fait d'être le seul à savoir les résoudre, en plus du sympathique challenge intellectuel qu'elles représentaient. C'était toi. C'était ce phénomène incroyable, cette sensation de chaleur dans ma poitrine quand, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, un autre être humain estimait que je faisais quelque chose d'admirable. C'était ta présence sans faille à mes cotés, malgré tout ce que j'imagine t'avoir dit qu'un être humain normalement constitué sur le plan émotionnel ne peut qu'avoir mal pris ; malgré ma disparition ; malgré mon arrogance. C'était cette chose que j'étais capable de t'apporter, moi qui n'ai jamais rien su apporter à personne. L'adrénaline et l'action dont tu avais besoin. C'était ta prise de risques renouvelée pour moi, ce témoignage que quelqu'un me trouvait suffisamment valable pour être suivi en toute confiance.

Plus encore, c'était quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es de ces êtres parfaits, dans l'orbite desquels des satellites se prennent en espérant pouvoir profiter d'un peu de leur lumière tout en étant bien trop médiocres pour pouvoir être à la hauteur et ne pas s'y brûler. Mary et moi n'avions aucune chance. Parce que les gens se trompent quand ils pensent que tu ne vis – ne vivais – que pour me suivre et m'écouter parler, avoir un peu de mon attention… C'était exactement l'inverse, en réalité. Il était inévitable que je te perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'un jour tu t'apercevrais que tu plaçais ta confiance et ton affection en le mauvais être humain. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cela ne soit si douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Tu voudrais sans doute que je passe à autre chose, que j'arrête de te harceler de SMS. Cependant, vois-tu, non seulement ai-je fait l'erreur de m'attacher à quelqu'un ; mais en plus me suis-je attaché à toi. Certaines choses sont trop précieuses pour exister en plusieurs exemplaires dans le monde. Et tu en fais partie. Alors maintenant que j'ai goûté à la vie avec un John Watson, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en revenir.

.

Je n'en suis plus à à te demander de me revenir, John. Ou peut-être que si, puisque je vais t'envoyer encore un SMS dès que j'aurai posé mon stylo et terminé cette horreur pleine de sentiments et de drame. J'imagine que, bêtement, j'espère encore que tu finiras par me répondre.

J'ai commencé cette longue, longue lettre par te dire que c'était amusant. Ça ne l'est sans doute pas, en réalité. Mais je garderai cette même formulation pour la suite : c'est amusant, parce que, cette note, tu ne la liras jamais. Je suis trop faible, vois-tu, pour sauter sans ta voix dans mes oreilles, sans ta réassurance que tu m'es loyal et que tu crois en moi malgré tout ce que les autres peuvent dire. J'ai trop peur de ce que pourrait me réserver la mort sans avoir l'assurance d'avoir un ami dans cette vie qui penserait encore à moi.

Et puis, si je faisais ça, tu ne répondrais pas plus à mes SMS, n'est-ce pas ?

… Tout cela est inutile, et je me sens ridicule.

.

* * *

MERCI pour les 19 follows, les 9 favs (direct, comme ça, sans même savoir la fin... ça me touche) et pour vos nombreuses reviews ( **Louisana, Eli, Maddie, Electre, Mimi Kitsune, odea, Titou Douh, aakaraly maariigul, mon p'tit lapin blanc, Mana et Jesuisdepassage** _*****_ _ **coeurs sur vous qui me motivez tant à vous écrire des histoires**_ _ *****_ )

Les autres chapitres seront drastiquement plus courts (oui, je vous préviens et vous surpréviens parce que je sais qu'on va m'en faire la remarque ;) C'est le format qui veut ça).

Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dis à bientôt pour des chapitres pleins de joie et de bonne humeur :p (ouais, nan, vous n'êtes pas sur la bonne histoire pour ça, navrée).

Nauss


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

Vos reviews m'ont motivée à corriger ce court chapitre et à le publier aujourd'hui.

Tellement de mercis à **Louisana,** **KaraDraven, Elie, Eli, aakaraly maariigul, Dearlock, odea, Maddie, Titou Douh, Mana, Rik-Rak** et **guest** pour vos reviews, mercis aux nouveaux followers et aux nouveaux favoriters ! *coeurs*

Ca me fait super plaisir de voir tellement de pseudos que je n'avais encore jamais croisés : me dire que des gens qui lisaient peut-être moins de fanfics Sherlock s'y remettent avec la nouvelle saison m'enchante profondément ! May this fandom live long ! Reviewez et exprimez aux auteurs ce que vous avez pensé de vos lectures, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a envie de continuer d'écrire et de publier et c'est comme ça qu'un fandom et un site de fanfiction ne périclite pas :)

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 3

.

Arrête tout de suite ces caprices. Ça ne peut plus durer. - MH

Je ne peux pas répondre en permanence aux appels inquiets de ta psychiatre convaincue de ton passage à l'acte prochain. - MH

Grandis un peu et accepte la réalité. -MH

Tu as grossi. - SH

Sherlock, tu es ridicule. - MH

Pas autant que toi dans tes pantalons trop serrés. - SH

Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu ne m'as pas ouvert depuis sept semaines. - MH

Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu ne serais pas aussi hargneux si ta balance t'avait souri ce matin. - SH

Est-on obligés de suivre ce schéma tellement habituel dans notre relation, dès je cherche à évoquer quelque chose de sérieux avec toi ? - MH

Tiens, mon suivi psychologique aurait des répercussions à longue distance ? Tu te mets à questionner la relation que tu entretiens avec ton frère, maintenant ? - SH

Comment voudrais-tu que je ne le fasse pas, quand je vois où tu en es après que j'ai essayé de faire de toi un individu parfait et que tu y as magnifiquement échoué ? - MH

J'ai eu la naïveté de croire, en lisant le début de ton message, que tu remettais en question tes actions passées. Je suis rassuré de voir que c'est bien moi le fautif, finalement. - SH

Tu as parfaitement saisi ce que je voulais dire. - MH

Que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour avoir entendu tes conseils et me départir de tout sentiment ce qui, comme toujours, comme pour tout le monde, fait de moi une déception. - SH

Que je suis désolé. - MH

Ne me le fais pas réécrire, ça a été physiologiquement douloureux. - MH

Sherlock ? - MH

Ca ne sert à rien de m'ignorer. - MH

Sherlock... - MH

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, la suite demain, certainement :)**

 **Des bisous**

Nauss


	4. Chapter 4

Et donc la suite c'était censé être ce soir, mais une vingtaine de reviews plus tard, me voilà. C'est mal de me manipuler à la review, bande de gens :p (non, en vrai continuez. J'aime ça.)

Non, plus sérieusement, des mercis éternels à **KaraDraven, Malya, aakaraly maariigul, Adalas, Eli, Dearlock, Louisana, Titou Douh, Mana, odea, Rik-rak, A review, laylou-miimi, Electre, Ellis Ravenwood** et **Jesuisdepassage** pour vos reviews ! J'essaie de vous répondre dès que possible, pour ceux pour qui ce n'est pas encore fait...

Mercis à ceux qui m'ont favoritée, qui ont favorité cette histoire et les nouveaux qui la suivent. Des tas de coeurs et de licornes.

Petite info : je ne sais pas quand je pourrai voir le deuxième épisode. Alors **pas de spoils dans vos reviews** , s'il vous plaît ! Merci d'avance ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 4

.

« Quand avez-vous écrit ce mot ?

\- Il y a deux semaines, je pense.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir amené aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que je voudrais le comprendre.

\- Vous êtes celui qui l'a écrit.

\- … Alors j'imagine que vous souhaitez m'entendre dire que je voudrais _me_ comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dans cette note ?

\- Pourquoi je l'ai écrite alors qu'il n'aura jamais à la lire.

\- On écrit parfois à des personnes sans avoir pour but qu'elles nous lisent. On mène des dialogues avec elles dans nos têtes, sans qu'on les vive par la suite dans la réalité. Beaucoup de personnes ayant subi une perte parlent au proche disparu tout en sachant qu'il ne peut physiquement pas les entendre.

\- Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop… irrationnel. Trop émotionnel.

\- Vous écrivez vous-même ici que vous avez mis vos émotions dans cette lettre.

\- Notez, d'une part, ma grimace en cet instant ; et, d'autre part : si vous regardez bien, je l'ai indiqué quelques lignes avant d'arrêter cette ineptie.

\- Oui. Les derniers mots, d'ailleurs, ceux où vous dites que c'est inutile et que vous êtes ridicule, à qui les adressez-vous ?

\- À moi-même, sans doute. Quand je me suis aperçu de l'absurdité d'écrire une lettre à l'attention quelqu'un qui ne l'aura jamais entre les doigts.

\- Un mot.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un mot que vous avez écrit. Une note, si vous préférez. Le genre de note qu'on laisse quand on est sur le point de se suicider.

\- Vous jouez sur les mots. C'était bien sûr ce que j'entendais par le terme « lettre. »

\- La nuance est, selon moi, très importante.

\- J'imagine que j'aurais en effet pu lui écrire sans avoir l'air d'être sur le point de me tuer.

\- Vous écrivez que vous aller lui envoyer un SMS juste après. Une relance après cette pseudo lettre pré-suicide ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Docteur ?

\- En commençant cette lettre sur ce ton, vous annoncez votre suicide. Pensiez-vous en arriver à cette extrémité lorsque vous vous êtes installé pour l'écrire ?

\- … Je ne pense pas.

\- La chose qui vous échappe dans cette lettre, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez écrite.

\- C'est à peu de chose près ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure.

\- Justement. La véritable question n'est peut-être pas là.

\- Alors qu'elle serait-elle ?

\- A vous de me le dire. Nous y reviendrons. Quel était le contenu de ce SMS ?

\- … Hum. « Bonjour, John. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Je t'en supplie. »

\- De désespoir, en songeant que si vous n'aviez pas de réponse, vous passeriez à l'acte ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous m'avez posé cette question il y a moins d'une minute et je vous ai répondu que non ! Et puis, avez-vous lu cette lettre, bon sang ? Il y est écrit noir sur blanc que je ne vais pas lui faire ça !

\- Que vous n'allez pas faire quoi à qui ?

\- À John ! Je ne vais pas me tuer et le désigner en plus comme responsable à travers cette lettre stupide et inutile ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça alors que j'ai fait exploser sa vie, qu'il est en deuil, avec une petite fille à élever seule !

\- Vous êtes en colère.

\- Visiblement ! Vos questions sont absolument déplacées et manquent de pertinence !

\- Êtes-vous certain que c'est _contre moi_ que vous êtes en colère ?

\- …

\- Vous sentez-vous toujours responsable de la mort de Mary Watson ?

\- … Évidemment. Je le suis.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir son geste, ce jour-là.

\- J'avais juré de les protéger. John me tient pour responsable de sa mort.

\- Non, John est lui aussi en colère. Il ne pense pas que vous êtes responsable de la mort de Mary, mais vous reproche sa propre déception envers vous. Il a découvert que vous n'êtes pas infaillible ni tout-puissant.

\- Ça ne change rien au problème.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Il est celui qui s'est aveuglé sur vos capacités et qui vous a pris pour un héros, Sherlock. Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner par lui, c'est à lui d'assumer sa propre désillusion, de faire le chemin pour s'apercevoir qu'il reporte sur vous sa propre colère face à son aveuglement infantile.

\- Je lui avais promis qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

\- Personne ne peut être tenu pour coupable de ne pas tenir une telle promesse, Sherlock. C'est celle qu'un parent fait instinctivement à son enfant quand il le sent apeuré et qu'aucun argument rationnel ne peut le rassurer. C'est totalement émotionnel, comme engagement. John Watson est un homme adulte. Ce qu'il vous reproche, c'est ce qu'un enfant pourrait reprocher à ses parents quand il réalise qu'ils ne sont que des humains. Qu'ils ne sont eux-mêmes que d'anciens enfants qui ont grandi et vieilli avec leurs propres craintes et leurs propres faiblesses, et qui essaient de les oublier quand ils doivent rassurer quelqu'un à leur tour.

\- Je ne vois pas où cela nous mène.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti, après l'écriture de cette lettre ?

\- L'absurdité de l'avoir fait, la vanité du geste, la stupidité en imaginant ce que dirait Mycroft s'il me voyait faire.

\- Et en l'écrivant ?

\- … L'impression que je découvrais les choses au fur et à mesure que je les écrivais. La raison de l'appel téléphonique avant de sauter de Saint Barts... Ce qui importait vraiment, dans les affaires que John et moi investiguions. Au final, je n'y ai pas du tout écrit ce que j'avais en tête en la commençant.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir écrit cette lettre, cette note, cet adieu au bout duquel vous ne n'avez finalement pas voulu dire adieu, du moins pas pour l'instant, à l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre que John ? Une personne que vous étiez certain qu'elle le lirait ?

\- Pour vous, peut-être ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais écrite pour vous. Vous êtes payée pour savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, pas pour que je l'écrive noir sur blanc et vous le donne à lire ensuite. Et puis je l'ai emmenée aujourd'hui sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois en la faisant que vous seriez amenée à la lire.

\- Alors pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que vous étiez certain qu'il la lirait...

\- Mycroft ? Ce serait son genre de lire une correspondance qui ne le concerne absolument pas.

\- Il pourrait l'avoir lue, selon vous ? Physiquement, dans ces circonstances, ça pourrait être arrivé ?

\- ... J'en doute. Je ne pense pas que les caméras qui sont certainement présentes dans mon appartement aient une résolution suffisante pour qu'il puisse la lire.

\- … Vous pensez réellement qu'il y a des caméras dans votre appartement ?

\- Mh... Sans doute pas. Je les aurais découvertes, si c'était le cas. Mais ce n'est pas en-dessous de Mycroft de faire ce genre de choses.

\- D'accord. Et pour cette lettre, si ce n'est pas pour John, pas pour moi ni pour Mycroft que vous l'avez écrite, pour qui d'autre ? Elle est là, selon moi, la véritable question, et la réponse que vous cherchez à trouver dans cette note : vous avez choisi d'écrire cette lettre à l'attention de _qui_? D'une personne qui la lirait et la relirait, et chercherait à comprendre sa signification. La seule personne que vous pouviez être sûr qu'elle pourrait l'avoir et vouloir la comprendre

\- … Je… Je l'aurais écrite pour moi. C'est ça, votre interprétation ?

\- Ce serait possible, selon vous ?

\- … Oui.

\- Et maintenant que vous vous êtres enfin avoué à travers cette lettre les émotions et les sentiments que vous inspire votre relation avec John Watson, avez-vous une idée de ceux que vous pourriez ressentir _pour_ John Watson ? »

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des zoub à tous,**

 **à très vite !**

Nauss


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !

MERCI, encore, toujours, toujours. Merci à **Louisana, KaraDraven, Electre, aakaraly maariigul, odea, Mimi Kitsuni, laylou-mimii, Some, Sylae, Liseron, Mana, Madou, Elie et Manon** pour vos reviews ! Merci aux nouveaux favoriters et nouveaux followers. 'Vous aime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 5

 _._

 _« Quel était le contenu de ce SMS ?_

 _\- … « Bonjour, John. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Je t'en supplie. »_

.

Bonjour John. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi. - SH  
Je t'en supplie. - SH  
Je t'ai écrit une lettre aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne la liras pas. - SH  
Ce que je voulais dire, c'est plutôt que je ne te l'enverrai pas. Je sais très bien que tu ne la lirais pas de toute façon, quand bien même je te l'enverrais. - SH.

Bonjour John. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle trône sur ma table basse. - SH  
Je parle de la lettre. - SH  
Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. - SH

Bonjour John. Comment vas-tu ? - SH  
Et Rosie ? - SH  
Et Molly ? - SH  
Et Mrs Hudson ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus la voir. - SH  
Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment conscience de ce qui m'entoure en ce moment, ceci dit. - SH

Bonjour, John. - SH  
Maudite soit cette lettre. - SH  
Elle n'a aucun sens. - SH  
Sérieusement, pourquoi avoir perdu tant de temps de ma vie à l'écrire, pour rien ? - SH  
Quoique vu ce qu'est ma vie actuellement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir parler de temps "perdu".

Bonjour, John. Le Docteur Thompson m'a demandé si je t'envoyais toujours des SMS. J'ai dû reconnaître que c'était moins le cas depuis que j'ai écrit la lettre. Je passe plutôt mon temps à la relire. - SH

Elle m'obsède. - SH  
Pardon : Bonjour, John. Elle m'obsède. - SH  
Si je me suicide, viendras-tu à mon enterrement ? - SH  
Tu as raison de ne pas répondre à ce genre de message stupide. - SH

Bonjour John. Je suis dans la salle d'attente du Docteur Thompson, et j'ai ma lettre avec moi. J'ai besoin de la lui montrer. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? - SH  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me dire de plus à son propos que ce que j'y ai écrit ? - SH

.

Je t'aime, John. - SH

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Plein de bisous, et à très vite !**

Nauss


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Des mercis éternels à **Dearlock, laylou_miimi, Louisana** (je pense fort à toi !), **Elie** (je pense aussi très fort à toi), **odea, Joyce Ann, Ellicorne, Electre, Rik-rak, aakarly-maariigul, KaraDraven, lise, Titou Douh,** et **Liseron** pour vos reviews au top sur cette histoire ! Merci, **laylou-miimi** pour ta review sur _Le mystère de la bûche et des bébés,_ merci à **Melusine-Chan, Joyce Ann, goldenWolf is sherlocked** et **Clélia** ( ! ) pour leur review sur _Les Plaies qui guérissent._ Je n'ai pu répondre à personne dernièrement, je promets de me rattraper pendant le week-end !

Des mercis aussi à ceux qui m'ont favoritée, ont favorité mes histoires, ont followé... BREF, je ne suis qu'amour, et c'est grâce à vous. *COEURS*

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 6

.

John. - SH

Ca fait sept jours que je t'ai envoyé mon dernier message. - SH

Je pense que j'y croyais vraiment, cette fois. - SH

Je croyais vraiment que tu répondrais. - SH

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. - SH

Je ne parle pas de quoi faire pour te faire revenir. - SH

Juste... quoi faire. - SH

Ni pourquoi faire quoi que ce soit. - SH

À quoi bon. - SH

John, s'il te plaît. C'est essentiel que tu me répondes *maintenant*. - SH

S'il te plaît. - SH

Dis-moi que je n'envoie pas des messages dans le vide depuis des semaines. - SH

Dis-moi que tu me lis. J'ai envie de me planter les ongles dans le visage à l'idée que tu n'aies jamais ouvert un seul de mes SMS ces dernières semaines. - SH

Quoique je ne suis pas sûr de supporter l'idée que tu aies lu tout ce que je t'ai écrit mais que je te sois devenu indifférent au point que tu n'y répondes pas. - SH

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout s'effondre dans ma tête. Rien n'y a plus de sens. Rien de ce que je regarde autour de moi n'a de sens. - SH

Je tourne en boucle dans ma tête et il n'y a qu'en t'écrivant que je sors de cette spirale. - SH

T'écrire est ma seule façon de me raccrocher plus ou moins à quelque chose de tangible. - SH

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire. - SH

Mais à quoi bon t'écrire si tu ne lis pas ? - SH

Tu ne lis pas, n'est-ce pas ? - SH

D'accord. Je te promets que c'est mon dernier message. - SH

Au revoir, John. - SH

.

* * *

 **Ce qui tombe bien, c'est que c'est (en gros) le week-end.**

 **Ce qui tombe très bien, c'est que le rythme de l'histoire s'accélère.**

 **Nous avons donc encore 2 chapitres (oui, il y en aura huit au final. Non, ne sautez pas de joie : ils sont très courts) et 2 jours.**

 **Je vous dis donc à demain et à après-demain.**

 **Des bisous, mercis d'avoir lu !**

Nauss


	7. Chapter 7

Les MERCIS éternels (ouaip, on zappe les bonjours aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit ce mot trop de fois ces derniers temps) à **Titou Douh, odea, Cleca51, Dearlock, aakaraly maariiguul** (je fais toujours 3 vérifications pour ton pseudo pour être sûre que je n'oublie pas une voyelle quelque part :p ) **, Louisana, Elie, Simramise, laylou-miimi, Electre, Joyce Ann, Mana, Guest,** et **Liseron** pour vos reviews sur cette histoire. Merci **odea** pour la tienne sur _La Veille au Soir,_ à **laylou-miimi** pour la tienne sur _Chuchotement_ et à **Triskelle sparrow** pour celle sur _Les Plaies qui guérissent_ !

Merci aux favoriters et followers de tout poil !

Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 6

.

Sherlock, est-ce que tu comptes réellement faire ça ? - MH

Faire quoi ? - SH

Passer à l'acte. - MH

Définis « Passer à l'acte. » - SH

Te suicider. - MH

Je prends ton absence de réponse pour un ''non''. - MH

Et pour ce qui est de t'injecter l'héroïne et autres substances que nous t'avons vu acquérir il y a quelques minutes avant que tu ne disparaisses des caméras de sécurité de Londres ? - MH

Es-tu chez toi ? - MH

Sherlock ? - MH

Ne fais pas de bêtise. - MH

Fais une liste. - MH

.

* * *

 **Des bisous à tous, des cookies, une couverture de survie, et à demain !  
**

Nauss


	8. Chapter 8

_(En vrai, le chapitre fait 82 mots, le reste c'est une note d'auteur. Oups ;) )_

* * *

 **Bonjour, John**

Chapitre 8

.

Je saute dans un taxi dès que j'ai déposé Rosie chez Molly.  
C'est John, au cas où tu aurais effacé mon numéro de ton répertoire.  
Je suis en route. Je t'interdis de faire ce que t'es sur le point de faire, quoi que ce soit.  
JE TE L'INTERDIS.

Attends-moi.  
Réponds-moi, Sherlock.  
Réponds-moi !

J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Tu es bien à Baker Street ?

Oui. - SH  
Bonjour, John. - SH  
Je t'attends. - SH

J'arrive.

.

FIN

* * *

.

Vous savez comme des fois on commence à poster le premier chapitre d'une histoire écrite comme ça, sur quelques pages d'un cahier pendant une insomnie, comme on se dit "Tiens, c'est rigolo ça, pourquoi pas la publier pour faire patienter les copines d'ici au prochain épisode de Sherlock ?"

Et puis au final, il n'y a pas que les copines qui lisent. Il y a beaucoup plus de monde. Des gens adorables qui laissent des reviews tout aussi adorables, et qui sont nombreux, et la petite histoire devient l'excitation chaque jour d'ouvrir ma boîte e-mail et de voir une avalanche de nouvelles notifications de reviews, faviritages et following. Vous êtes absolument formidables, et j'avoue que j'ai très peur de décevoir avec ce petit chapitre de fin qui vient conclure ce qui n'était censé être rien d'autre qu'une petite histoire comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'à le fin :)

Dans tous les cas, des TONNES de mercis à TOUT LE MONDE, et, pour les dernières reviews, à **aakaraly maariigul, Mana, laylou-miimi, Snape Nuts, China, Joyce Ann, Manon de Sercoeur, odea, Sana, Jesuisdepassage** et **Louisana**! C'est devenu une aventure de 10 jours, 10 jours pour recevoir plus de 100 reviews, c'est quelque chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

Et, toi qui est frustré par cette fin somme toute relativement ouverte, sache ceci : il y a une suite, en partie écrite, et entièrement dans ma tête. Cette suite étant dans un tout autre format et avec un tout autre rating (M bonjour !), elle sera publiée indépendamment de ces huit chapitres. Cependant, si tu aimes les happy ends dans la douceur, je te conseille de t'arrêter ici et d'imaginer la re-rencontre de John et Sherlock comme tu la voudrais après ces derniers SMS, parce que la suite que j'ai en tête ne correspond pas tout à fait à cette description. En revanche, si les relations malsaines et la colère qui rend injuste ne te font pas peur, je serai bientôt là avec cette suite, dès qu'elle sera achevée d'écrire :D  
 **[EDIT : En fait non. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la direction qu'a pris cette suite, et elle est abandonnée pour le moment. Si je trouve une autre idée ou si j'arrive à l'arranger, il y aura une suite... Pour le moment, considérez ceci comme la fin de l'histoire :) ]**

Quoi qu'il en soit, des bisous, tous, et sachez que vous avez égayer ces deux dernières semaines plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! En espérant vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires :)

Nauss


End file.
